


The Story Behind Ginny's Toughness

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Series: The True Story Behind Ginny's First- and Second- Year Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Rape, Sex, Underage - Freeform, sex with a horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and tags says all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

Ginny's POV:

I was finally starting at Hogwarts and I was so excited! Naturally, I got a little carried away.

My very first lesson in school was DADA.  
Professor Lockhart was teaching us and boy, was he handsome. We was really knowledgable too and when he taught us the simple shield charm, I was really eager to try it out.

I did it a bit too well and caused the shield to ripple through the classroom, knocking chairs to the floor and pinning people to the walls with the heavy oak tables.

Professor Lockhart shook his head.

"Miss Weasley, you will have to stay cor detention today. Please report to my office at nine o'clock," he said. I nodded, a sinking feeling in my heart. Fancy a detention the day I started school! I must be really naughty indeed.

At nine o'clock, I sneaked out of the common room, unnoticed. I tiptoed all the way to Professor Lockgart's office, dreading the punishment he would give me. 

I knocked on the door softly, but somehow, he heard. 

"Come in!" He shouted and I timidly opened the door. 

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Come, sit next to me on the couch," he said, patting the seat next to him on the couch. I made my way into the office and sat next to him. He waved his wand, closing the door with an audible click. "I bet you were wondering what you will be doibg for detention today. Well, bo worries, I will not punish you, but I will be teachibg you something new, something only mature kids will understand. I trust you are mature, Miss Weasley?"

I nodded, blushing. He smiled his thousand-watt grin and slund his arm around my shoulder. "Brilliant! Bow we shall proceed. If you please."

He got up and waved his wand again. A section of the wall slid sideways to reveal his sleeping quarters. It was big and spacious with a huge bed and a polished wooden cupboard. He gestured at the bed, inviting me to sit.

"I require you to take off your clothes, Miss Weasley, all of them. It's okay, this is strictly confidential. And besides, I'll be taking my clothes off too, so we'll be in this together, right?" He said. I nodded, although I felt embarrassed, what he said seemed to make sense. 

I got all my clothes off, and I was busy using my hands to cover my chest and privates. Professor Lockhart looked at me and shook his head.

"No need to be modest, Miss Weasley. Your body is perfectly beautiful," he said as he removed his socks and proceeded to pull his boxers down. As he slid the boxers off, I could not help noticing his cock. It was huge and wet and perfectly straight. It was about ten inches long and three inches thick.

He must have noticed he staring, because as he balled his clothes and threw it into a corner of the room, he wriggled his eyebtows. I could not help giggling slightly. He sat on the bed and I followed suit.

"So we shall be learning about the male and female genitals today. Teachers are authorised to teach pupils who they think are mature enough. I think you are mature enough but others may not be, so let's keep it our secret, yes?" He said, looking into my eyes dead seriously. I nodded, blushing, staring at my feet.

"So let's start. Move toward the middle of the bed... Yes, there. And now, spread your legs open so that all of us can see your lovely genitals," he said, and I did what he said, swallowing a bit of my embarrassment. He peered down and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Now, do you know how babies are made?" He asked. I remembered my brotgers telling me something about it, but it wasn't too detailed, so I shook my head.

"Right. So tgey do it in a process called sex. It is where a man's sex cell, called a sperm, meets the female's sex cell, called the egg, in the woman's body. It will develop from a fertilised egg to a baby in the mother's womb, then it's born. Got that?

"Okay, so now we are looking into how the male and female sex cells meet. The man will insert his penis into the woman's vagina. The vagina is thee hole where the baby comes out, as well as blood when a woman has her period. Did you start mensturating yet?" He asked, and I nodded. "Good! It's a sign that body is maturing, getting ready to have children."

"The thing is, my child, when the man inserts his penis into the woman's vagina, they feel pleasure. This process is called sex. When you have sex, you will feel extreme pleasure, and you will try to increase it. If a person feels too happy, he or she will have an orgasm. It will cause the woman's vagina to contract and expand quickly, many times in a few seconds. For a man, that is usually when his sex cells shoot into the woman's body. 

"But having sex in that way is not the only way to feel pleasure. You can masturbate with your hands, and you can use your clitoris. A clitoris is only found in women, and it has many nerve ending there so it is very sensitive. Alternatively, you could have oral sex, which is using your mouth and tongue instead of your hands and a man's penis.

"Today, though, we are going to look at the different parts of a man and woman's genitals," he said, and lifted his hand up. He used a finger to touch between the folds of my butt, at tge very top, the part that was closest to my navel. When he nudged a place, a thousand bolts of pleasure shot through my body, leaving it tingling in anticipation. I gasped.

"Is this the clitoris?" I asked. 

"Yes, indeed! Well done, you're a fast learner!" He said and I blushed again. 

Then ge moved his hand down to a tiny hole. He slid his finger into the hole, up to the base of his fingernail. I gasped again.

"This hole is that vagina," he informed me and I looked at him doubtfully.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look big enough for anything to fit inside it," I said. Professor Lockhart laughed.

"It will expand, especially when you feel aroused. Now let's look at the male parts," he said, removing his finger. He hed his huge penis gingerly.

"So this is a penis, and below, the buling things that look like balls, tbose are my testes. That is where the male sex cells are produced," he said.

"Is there anything else, Professor? Isn't it too early for me to go, I mean, after all, this is a detention..." I said.

"Yes, you're right. Hmm... Since you've been such a good girl, would you like to try and experiance bow having sex feels like?" He asked. My heart thudded in my chest.

"Okay," I replied and he clapped his hands. 

"Excellent! While we are having sex, please call me Gilderoy and of course, what happened in this room stays in this room, right?"

"Of course, Professor!"

"Well then, lie on the bed, and let's have some fun!"

I got onto the bed and Gilderoy slid next to me.

"You're a sexy little thing," he said, pinching my tiny nipples and kissing my neck lightly. I just lay there.

He then started to kiss my navel, working his way downwards towards my genitals. I lay on the bed, feeling too awkward for anything. My skin tingled where he left kisses.

He suddenly plunged his face between my legs, mouth working its way through the folda of skin. My whole lower body started tingling madly and I had to moan softly.

He decided to suck and lick my clitoris and I moaned louder, begging him to stop as the feeling mounted, but he only let his hand get involved.

He started stroking up and down between the folds of skin, and my whole body shuddered, an even louder moan escaping my mouth. Then he slid one, two, three fongers into my vagina and started strocking inside, making scissors motions with his fingers, and lightly pinching the sensitive skin. I groaned a terrific groan and rotated my hips, pressing down so that his fingers pressed deeper into my vagina.

As he did that, he used his other hand to mash and squeeze my breasts. I qroaned the loudest yet and said loudly: 

"Gilderoy!"

He spun his whole body while doing so, so that his huge cock was pressed to my mouth, lractically begging for me to let it in. I opened my mouth and started sucking and licking it. He moaned while attacking my clitoris.

I started feeling like all the pent-up pressure would erupt in me any second. I said his name warningly and he understood. He positioned his cock in front of my tiny hole and rammed it in. 

I screamed as it enlarged my vagina painfully, streching it and taking my virginity. I screamed his name and te pressure and pain and pleasure built up until my upper body went all rigid and I felt my vagina opening and closing rapidly. I must be having an orgasm, I thought.

Then right after my orgasm started, Gilderoy shot his male sex cells into me and I felt exhilarated.

We just lay on the bed, tired, and after a while, I greeted him and went back to my dorm, after putting my robes on.

While I lay in bed, I felt really nice inside, the pleasurable feeling still spreading throughout my body, but my vagina, it hurt, it hurt a lot, even unil the next week.

I never looked at him in the same way ever again, the man who took my innocence.


	2. Random Thoughts In DADA Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's thoughts during DADA.

Ginny's POV:

 

"Today, we will be learning how to cast a snapping charm. It is usually used to snap big tree branches, or bones during fights. We will be practicing on a twig today," Professor Lockhart said. "The incantation is snarpendo and it is pronounced snare-pun-DOO. The wand movement is a downwards flick."

I twirled my quill, taking notes, but my thoughts drifted off.

_That arsehole. I knew I should have told Hermione. She knows so much about everything... Hermione was so nice about it all, how these things are not rare, not rare at all. I'm lucky I didn't get pregnant, but that little arsehole thinks I still don't understand what he did to me that day. I can see it in his eyes, he's trying to get me into another detention. I wish I wasn't so meek and clueless about everything. I will pay him back, I will..._

"Miss Weasley... MISS WEASLEY!" Professor Lockhart's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He gestured at the twig at the front of the class, flashing me his oily smile. I made a conscious effort not to shudder in disgust. After all, he thought I was still the naiive, meek little girl I used to be. 

I walked up to the front of my class and directed all my anger at the poor little twig. Bringing my wand down in a flick, I shouted the incantation. _SNAP!_ the twig broke cleanly into half. The whole class cheered. I smiled.

As I exited the classroom after the lesson, I spotted a book that looked like a diary on the ground. Curious, I bent down to pick it up. I would try writing in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no sex in this chapter, if you were looking for that. If you're enjoying the story so far, please bookmark and leave a kudo! :)
> 
> Maybe next chapter will have some sex, IDK.


	3. In The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast-Forward to the Chamber part, where Ginny is in the Chamber but Ron and Harry did not get there yet.

Ginny's POV:

I blinked, and I found myself in a darkish chamber. It was huge, all right, but not very comfortable. It smelled sort of musty and there were bones littering the floor.

"Where-" I said, and my voice echoed throughout the chamber. Then it hit me. _Of course, of course I'm in the Chamber of Secrets. Oh no oh no oh no... **HARRY!** He doesn't know yet! Curse Percy..._

"You're in the Chamber of Secrets, of course, my little girl," a silky voice floated into my ears and I spun around to see _him_.

" _You_ ," I said angrily, but there was another feeling mixed in my voice, called... Fear. He laughed, throwing his head back. His laugh was pleasant to the ears, which was weird considering who he was.

"Yes, it's _me_ , Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as most people know me by, _Lord Voldemort_ ," he said, stepping towards me. My heart thudded quickly against my ribs. What would he do to me?

"Ah," he said, like he'd read my thoughts. "You see, I'll use your energy to re-form my body, become a solid being instead of some Horcrux. But before that, my little girl, I have... Ah, _plans_ for you."

In an instant, I knew what he was going to do to me. I raised my hand to slap him, but a snap of his fingers, and my hands were bound tightly behind my back.

"Ah, little girl, you can't beat me, I have your wand right here," he said, casually slipping it from his pocket and twirling it around. I fought the urge to kick him hard in the groin and run off.

I backed off slowly, but then my l tripped on a rock sticking out of the ground. I sat down hard on my backside and I tried to rub my tailbone. Tom Riddle caught up easily and conjured a bed from thin air. It was a king-sized, green four-poster bed, like one you might find in a Slytherin common room, only much bigger. He flicked the wand a few more times, and I was on the bed, legs tied to two of the wooden bedposts with invisible ropes, hands still bound together, but raised above my head, like I was doing some sort of jumping jacks- Stark Naked. Well, I had my lacy knicker on. But that hardly counted.

Tom Riddle surveyed my nude body, eyes glinting hungrily. I swore he licked his lips when his eyes traveled down. I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that this was just a horrid nightmare. Of course, I could not do that.

He waved my wand once more and all of _his_ clothes were gone. He had a slight six-pack, enough to convince people that he was strong but small enough so that he did not seem like the buff type. His arms and thighs were taught. And his cock... Well, let's just say it made Professor Lockhart's look like a dwarf.

I swallowed. If he was someone else, and if I was much older, and we were in a cozy bedroom with a crackling fire, I would have loved him sleeping next to me. But this was different. Very different.

"Harry will come soon. If he sees me like this," I said in a squeaky voice, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, I'm not so ruthless as to dirty the pristine little mind of his. Besides, we have a lot of time until he comes along. They will only notice you are gone in at least three hours' time. Plenty of time for me to play with you and absorb your energy," he said, sitting on the bed next to me. I squirmed, trying to get a more comfortable position. My lip trembled involuntarily. Was this how I was going to die? Used and killed by a _memory_?

He waved his wand again and a box appeared in the air. He placed it on the edge of the bed. Without opening it, he looked at me.

"Let's begin!" he said, a frosty smile playing around his lips.

He lay next to me, and put his fingers on my lips.

"Call me Tom while we're on this bed, Ginny," he said, slipping his hand into my mouth. I licked it, nipping it gently. I felt aroused just by sucking his long, thin fingers, which tasted like honey and warm milk.

He then removed his hand and started playing with my red hair. He pressed his lips to mine, sliding his body on top of me, something hard pressing at the fold of skin way below, begging permission to enter. I licked my lips, tasting his swollen lips, and he opened his mouth, letting my tongue slide in. I explored his whole mouth, savouring his tasty breath on my tongue. He licked my tongue and giggled, like we were a regular pair of teens making out on a park bench or something.

Then he came up, gasping for air, breaking our passionate kiss. He kissed my neck, nipping it slowly, making his way lower and lower, until he was kissing my left nipple. He sucked and licked it, and I bit my lips in a bid not to make a single noise.

I just played with his hair a bit, still biting my lip. Then he stopped focusing on the left, and moved on to the right. He used his unoccupied hand to pinch and press the left nipple. I bit my lips so hard I thought I tasted he metallic taste of blood.

Then he started kissing lower and lower, his wet, swollen lips making a tingling trail down the front of my body. He paused at the crack, tongue sticking slightly out, as if he was wondering whether to enter or not. I moaned, not being able to hold it back any longer, and he decided to enter.

His long tongue slid expertly up and down the slit, setting my whole body on fire. The tip of his tongue brushed the clitoris in a tantalising way, almost sliding into me but not quite. I moaned and gripped into his hair.

Then after a few laps, he stopped right on my clitoris, waiting for a moment or so before starting to suck it. I made a sound like "Hungh-urgh" and squirmed around, only succeeding in making more nerves erupt into flames. He nipped it lightly and blew cold air onto it and I made a noise like a whale dying, my hands almost ripping his hair off his scalp.

He patted my bum lightly while he licked the clitoris, like he was chiding me for making so much noise. Then he slid one finger smoothly into me. It was just one finger but it still felt so tight. When he slipped another finger inside, I made a surprised, pleased noise: "Whoa!"

He curled his long fingers and I said his name aloud. When he slid a third finger into me, wriggling them like they were three very naughty worms and his tongue swirled around my clitoris, I screamed. It echoed around the chamber embarrassingly but I didn't care.

"My fingers are slipping all over your hole, Ginny. You are too wet," he said in a chiding tone, but I groaned as he decided to fist me. I wriggled my bum, forcing his hand deeper into me.

He removed his hand and looked at it. it was totally wet, almost dripping. When he licked his index finger seductively, my whole body started tingling madly. Finally he decided to open the box.

Inside, there were only three things, two balls, each with a diameter not longer than my thumb, and something long and thin and plastic with buttons on the side.

"I just got these new toys for my good girl. Let's see if they work," he said, picking the plastic-y thing up. He slid it into my vagina and pressed one of the buttons. It started vibrating, and I cried out as the pleasure and pressure started building up. After about a minute, he pressed another button, which caused it to vibrate faster, and the pent-up pressure was becoming unbearable. I moaned a good, long moan as I orgasmed. He removed it and it was glistening wet, even more wet than his fingers had been.

He decided to play with me a bit more before using the balls. He placed his wand into my vagina and I rotated my hips, hoping he would stick it in further, but after casting a charm, he removed it. 

Suddenly, everything he did seemed so sexy. He pushed my hair behind my ears and that was enough to turn me on. He winked and the nerves in my body started tingling once again, and when he pushed his cock into my mouth, I was ready to orgasm again.

He pulled it out of my mouth and picked up the balls. He inserted them one by one into my hole and i started shivering at the friction.

Then he plunged into me.

I shrieked his name as he almost tore my sensitive skin. The balls inside moved around with each thrust me made, and I felt the pent-up pressure again.

"OH, RIDDLE YOU NAUGHTY THING!" I shrieked loudly as he made his hardest thrust yet and forced his way into me. We came almost at the same time, his white stuff shooting into me, my own juices mixing with his, his body pressed to mine, his tongue in my mouth, his hands in my hair.

We were exhausted and collapsed on the bed and sort of dozed off for a few minutes after that, but we woke up eventually. I felt sore, especially with the two balls moving around in me, and Ton used his fingers to extract them, which took about an hour, causing me to orgasm for the last time that day.

Finally, though, everything was done and Tom managed to clear everything up.

After unbinding the ropes holding my legs and hands together, and un-conjuring the bed, he got on with sucking all the remaining energy out of me, without thanking or even looking at me.

The last emotion I felt before falling unconscious due to my lack of energy was _shame_.


	4. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets interviewed about her year but she struggles not to reveal anything about having sex twice in a year at the age of eleven.

Ginny's POV:

After Harry, Malfoy and Dobby left McGonagall's office, I got called in. Professor Dumbledore scrutinised me with his piercing blue eyes. When he looked back up at me, his had lost its usual twinkle. His eyes looked pretty worried but his face and body language did not show any emotion. He smiled at me and gestured at the chair for me to sit down.

"Hello, Miss Weasley, we called you down the from the Hospital Wing for a little chat, I hope you don't mind," he said. I shook my head to indicate that I did not mind. He nodded and looked me in the eyes.

"We just want to let you know, nothing's your fault, and if anything _happened_ to you in the chamber alone with Lord Voldemort, we would like you to let us know, alright? We will always be here for you, the staff of Hogwarts, and of course your parents," He said, eyes twinkling kindly. I nodded but in my mind, I was clutching my secret tight in the invisible hand of my mind, scared that he would be able to stare through my brain and read my secret.

I trudged to the Hospital Wing, and slipped under the white crisp bedsheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is sort of the end of this story, but I'll start a sequel and post it, I guess.


End file.
